Bounded In
by hjea
Summary: Helo's having strange dreams. Set in season two. The title is taken from my favourite Hamlet quote.


**Timeline: **Set after 'Scar', but no real spoilers other than minor ones for season two

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, they belong to RDM et all. I just like playing with them... especially Helo. wink

* * *

_I could be bounded in a nutshell and count _

_myself a king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad _

_dreams. _– Hamlet, Act II, Scene II

---

He found her in Galactica's halls.

She was sitting, her chin resting on her knee, watching personnel walk back and forth in front of her.

"Sharon?"

She looked over at him and her eyes brightened, the corners of her lips turning upwards into a half-grin.

"Hey you."

Her voice was warm, her eyes staring, focused on something beyond his shoulder.

"Sharon?" He asked again as he hunkered down beside her, his weight balancing precariously on the balls of his feet. "I thought you were in the brig."

"Yeah I was."

She turned her attention back to the stream of people walking through the halls.

"I'm here now though."

He followed her gaze, watching with interest as someone he thought was his second cousin handed a medical file to Lt. Gaeta.

He shook his head and looked back at her.

Through her shirt, he saw the baby's spine curl against the wall of her stomach, the soft glow of it tingeing her tank a fleeting pink. She smiled as she noticed where his attention was drawn to and rested her palm against the dip between her stomach and ribcage.

"She's been moving a lot today. Do you want to feel?"

Her fingers tightened around his wrist and drew his hand down.

The baby's movements felt like hundreds of flutters below his hand, like fingers curling and beckoning him closer.

"That's incredible."

He looked up, his eyes shining with excitement and saw that hers were brimming with tears.

"Sharon, wha-"

Her finger moved against his lips, silencing him as her gaze swept once more along the empty hall before her eyes snapped back and stared deeply into his own.

"Remember, I will _always_ love you. Always, okay?"

His lips had barely formed the words when her hand shot out, seizing him around the neck and driving his head back against Galactica's wall.

---

Helo awoke cursing, trying to blink the stars out from behind his eyes as he reached a hand up to gingerly prod at the spot where the back of his head had smacked against his bunk's shelf.

Someone groaned a half-hearted, _"Shuddup, Helo"_ from behind the curtain before the sound of heavy breathing once again filled the room.

Helo winced, feeling the beginnings of a good-sized goose egg forming, before he lay back slowly onto his pillow. He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and closed his eyes against his still swimming vision.

"One hell of a dream." He muttered quietly to himself.

He was suddenly seized by the desire to see her, the need filling him so quickly that his eyes snapped back open and he began to sit up.

The sound of the clock ticking on the bunkroom wall and the rustling sheets as someone turned over in their sleep filled his ears.

Helo sighed. Her guards would never let him see her at this hour - he was going to have to wait.

He sighed again and flopped back down onto his side, his eyes staring sleeplessly out at the curtain.

---

Helo finally found time to visit the brig after a grueling CAP rotation, the bags under his eyes looking like dark smudges of thumbprints after the nearly sleepless night he had had.

She was stretching as he rounded the corner, her foot propped up against the bed, but her face lit up as she noticed him and she moved as quickly as she could to pick up the phone.

The receiver felt cool against his palm as he lifted it to his ear.

"Hey you." She breathed into the phone, her voice sounding both happy and tired as she raised her free hand to lace fingers through the bars.

Helo's eyes darkened as something in her greeting triggered at a memory.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, clearing the thought.

"Nothing." He smiled for her and brought his hand up to mirror her own. "I had a dream about you last night."

"Oh yeah?" She raised her eyebrows. "Was it the good kind?"

He paused, his brow furrowing as he tried to dredge up the memory of it.

"I don't know."

His eyes drifted downward through the glass and steel, his gaze landing on the sight of her stomach swelling gently below her shirt.

"I think…" He shook his head, slowly this time. "…I don't know what's going to happen to us."

There were tears welling in her eyes now, and she bowed her head to quickly brush them away before she looked back at him.

"I don't know either. But Helo," Sharon's eyes were staring into his, looking so dark and deep he felt he might drown in them.

"Remember, I will _always_ love you."

THE END.


End file.
